Un extraño viaje
by danih-tah
Summary: Gaara se pierde en una extraña dimensión. Hará todo lo posible por volver a la realidad y rescatar a cierta persona que fue secuestrada.Pésimo Summary no se que más poner aquí xD


Holas!!! Mi primer fic no sean muy crueles conmigo xD

**Disclaimer**:**Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Tampoco son mias las otras series, peliculas o carcaturas que tome para este fic.**

**Capitulo 1:¿Dónde estoy?**

**-¿Cómo llegó a pasar todo esto?-se preguntaba mientras intentaba no caer al vacío aferrandose a una débil raíz apunto de quebrarse.**

**-No vallas a soltarte**

**-¿No que tu podías volar?**

**-No, volar es ciencia ficción.**

**- No me vengas con esas excusas- dijo mientras la rama se estaba terminando de quebrar.**

**-Nunca aprendí a volar ¿Contento?**

**-No**

**La rama cedió y ambos cayeron.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien volveremos mucho tiempo atrás(no tanto tampoco) y les contaré como es que acabe colgando de una rama. Todo empezó cuando...

-Ejem...Yo soy la narradora yo contaré la historia ¬¬

-No me gusta que me interrumpan

- Que pena (lo empuja a su rincón)

-Empieza luego la historia ò.ó

Todo empezó en un lluvioso día de invierno, Gaara tenía que entregar unos importantes papeles a la Hokage y tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible.¿Por qué mierda había accedido a venir él? después de todo el es el Kazekage, pudo haber mandado a cualquier individuo. Pero no, el quería dar un paseo por la aldea.¿Cómo iba a saber que caería una tormenta así? No alcanzó a tomar ningún descanso en el camino, por lo que llegó a Konoha cansado y emputecido sin mencionar que estaba totalmente empapado. La calles de la aldea estaban desiertas y la lluvia no quería cesar.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de la Godaime golpeó reiteradas veces la puerta pero nadie contestaba...

-Que raro...¿Habrá salido? "Naah ¿Quién iba a salir con una tormenta así?"

Después de estar casi 15 minutos en la puerta sin respuesta decidió entrar. La hokage se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta con la mitad del cuerpo en la silla y la otra mitad en la mesa. Al parecer había estado bebiendo.

En eso entra Shizune muy preocupada a la oficina.

-Kazekage-sama lamento haberle hecho esperar- dijo la angustiada mujer.

-Aquí están los papeles que pidió- le dijo Gaara

Se despidió y se marchó, decidió que se quedaría en Konoha, estaba muy agotado como para volver esa misma noche.

Caminó unas cuantas calles buscando algo que tuviese cara de pensión. Cuando finalmente llegó, una amable señora salió a atenderle.

-Pase, jovencito o se va a resfriar.

El chico no dijo nada entró en silencio y pidió que lo guiaran a su habitación. La anciana le indicó que estaba en el segundo piso y le advirtió que tuviese mucho cuidado porque estaba muy oscuro.

Gaara sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de la viejecilla subió por la estrecha escalera. Sus murallas estaban tapizadas por extrañas pinturas y retratos y mientras más subía todo se iba volviendo más negro. En efecto en el segundo piso no había nada de luz. A tientas buscó su habitación tropezando a cada rato con unos molestos ficus que habían. Buscando la dichosa habitación tropezó con alguien que al parecer andaba en las mismas que él. De pronto todo el pasillo se iluminó repentinamente. A unos metros de él una chica de cabellos azulados tenía una pequeña vela. Al ver a Gaara se sonrojó levemente.

-Kazekage-sama...etto yo...tomé esta vela - le dijo sacando de su chaqueta una vela y unos fósforos.

-Gracias-contestó el chico

Luego la chica entró a su habitación volviéndose todo negro otra vez.

Al encender la vela el largo pasillo se veía muy tétrico ¿De todas las pensiones de Konoha tenía que llegar a parar a esta? definitivamente hoy no era su día. Su habitación era la última a la derecha. No le gustaba mucho la oscuridad que había allí él no dormía por la noche y con todo oscuro se aburriría demasiado. Se tumbo en la cama y se dispuso a descansar un rato.

Pasaron segundos, meses, años, siglos(ya sé estoy exagerando . )¿Qué importa? Lo único que podía percibir era ese suave aroma que lo estaba hipnotizando. Olía como a eucaliptus, dulces eucaliptus. Estaba totalmente entumecido, no podía moverse de donde estaba, pudo ver como la llama de la vela se esfumaba lentamente. Con un gran esfuerzo se incorporó de la cama y salió apenas manteniéndose en pie de la habitación. Fue lo más rápido que pudo pero tropezó con un ficus(n/a:me gustan los arbolitos esos xD) y perdió el equilibrio...Luego todo fue negro... Muy negro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No tenía idea de lo que había pasado el día anterior, lo único que sabía era que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y notó que estaba cómodamente entre las sábanas blancas de su cama. Hace mucho tiempo que no había dormido, pero aún así se sentía más cansado que el día anterior. Se incorporó lentamente, frotó sus ojos, se estiró, dio un bostezó y luego noto algo extraño. No estaba solo durmiendo en aquella cama, estaba con una ...¡Chica! Se salió sobresaltado de la cama haciendo que la chica se despertase.

-Emmm ¿Gaara-kun que hora es?- preguntó

Gaara no respondió estaba en estado de shock todo era muy extraño.

-¿Quien rayos eres tú?-Dijo asustado el chico.

-¿Qué quien soy yo? De...ja de bro...mear- dijo la muchacha levantándose de la cama.

No tardó en darse cuenta que estaba en ropa interior.

-¿Por qué estoy en calzoncillos?- preguntó Gaara ¿Y que haces tú en mi cama?

La chica no sabía que decir

-¿Qué pa...pasa por que...é tantas pregun...tas?-dijo algo nerviosa la muchacha

-Responde lo que pregunte.

La chica miro preocupada al pelirrojo.

-¿Es...tás bi...bien Gaara-kun?¿No te has golpeado en la cabeza?

-No, y tu eres la chica que me dio una vela ayer.

-¿Qué vela?

-¿Cómo que que?

-¿Qué...qué?

Gaara se volteó y agarró todas sus pilchas dispuesto a marcharse.

-Al menos me dirás tu nombre - le dijo Gaara

-Emmm...etto...Hinata...pero

-A si claro, Hinata adiós- interrumpió el chico

-¿A...dónde vas?

Gaara se volvió a la chica

- Me voy a mi aldea, ya es muy tarde, hasta pronto.

-Pero...si tu siempre has vivido aquí.

Gaara miro extrañado a Hinata y contestó:

-Yo soy el Kazekage y debo volver a mi aldea cuanto antes.

La peliazul lo miro pensativa "Kazekage, que diablos será eso, se comerá" Etto...Gaara-kun...Creo...que tendré...que llevarte...al...psi...cólogo.

-Crees que estoy loco- dijo enfadado dando un portazo al salir de la habitación.

Hinata se puso rápidamente su bata y salió tras el chico.

-¡Gaara-kun...espera! no te vallas por favor.

Gaara se detuvo antes de bajar la escalera

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- le dijo

-yo...etto...nada

-Entonces adiós-Dijo bajando rápidamente.

Al salir de la pensión se llevo una gran impresión, todo estaba cambiado. En vez de la aldea había un pueblito pequeño con ridículas casas todas del mismo color y estupidamente redondas...

-¡Rayos y centellas(xD)!¿Dónde esta la aldea?

-Gaara-kun ¿Quieres espérate un momento por favor?-dijo Hinata jalándole de un brazo.

El chico confundido se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar y miro un punto fijo. Hinata estaba realmente preocupada por él pero no se le ocurría que poder hacer.

"Debo estar soñando es lo más seguro"-pensó intentando tranquilizarse ¿Tuvo algo que ver ese maldito aroma que sintió ayer?**¿Y qué crees tú?**¿Quién eres? Sal de mis pensamientos **¿Cómo que quién soy? **No sé. **Soy Shukaku.**¿Eh? Nunca había hablado contigo**. Pues ahorita hablas conmigo y ya. **Que extraño sueño. **¡Que no estás soñando idiota! **

Mientras el chico seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos Hinata se fue a su habitación para dejar solo al pelirrojo ya le estaba dando un poco de miedo su actitud.

- Hola - dijo una extraña voz

Gaara se quedo unos instantes en silencio. **Oye tarado el árbol te está hablando ¿Qué no piensas responderle?** ¿De que árbol hablas?**¡De ese ficus!**

-Hola ¿Estás sordo o me ignoras?- volvió a decirle el ficus

-Mmm creo que iré con Hinata al psicólogo - se dijo a si mismo ignorando al árbol.

-¿Por qué, si no estás loco?- le preguntó el ficus

-¿Loco yo? Estoy hablando con un árbol ¬¬ - le respondió el confundido chico.

-No soy un árbol- respondió-Te revelaré mi identidad

El árbol se movió un poco y de pronto una cortina de humo salió y de entre el polvo alguien tosiendo apareció(que lindo verso xD)

**¡Que rayos y centellas!** Oye esa es mi frase.**¬¬¡Relámpagos y truenos! **Que poco original eres.

-Oigan no se olviden de mí- dijo el o mejor dicho la recién aparecida.

-¿Ahora me dirás quién eres?-preguntó Gaara

-Bien yo soy

Continuará …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lo se muy corto muy terrible xD déjenme reviews o tirenme tomates :o lo que sea xD **

**Hasta el siguiente xD.**


End file.
